Schizo
by Femmates
Summary: Draco heeft last van persoonlijkheidswisselingen, en Hermelien en Ginny zitten er maar weer mee... en Harry komt af en toe ook langszeilen. Heel random. DG.


_**Draco is ReBelle**_

_**Hermelien is Autumn Avaia**_

__

Ginny is writertje

_**Harry is BonnieLassie**_

Hermelien: tumtiedum.. #leest in boek#

Draco: WHAHA! ik ben evil! Hier bennik!Evil dus! #pakt boek af , verbrandt het en gooit uit raam...vraag niet hoe hij het voor elkaar krijgt het eerst te verbranden en dan uit het raam te gooien..hijdeetet gewoon# WHAHA!KIJK MIJ EENS EVIL ZIJN!

Hermelien: #kijkt sarcastisch naar Draco# yeah... right

Draco...#goudvissenuitdrukking#...wotnou?Wat had je dan he? Ik ben evil! Dunnot mess with me!

Hermelien: #kijkt nog steeds hetzelfde# yeah... right

Draco...#begint zich te vervelen#

Hermelien: Yeah... right

Draco: #besluit dusmaar de zwaartekracht uit te testen op Hermelien en dondert dr uit dr stoel#

Hermelien: Yeah.. right #rent dan met hoofd voorover gebogen naar Draco en geeft hem een kopstoot zodat hij 3 meter verder op zijn kont beland#

Draco: #barst uit in een onkarakteritstieke giechelbui#

Hermelien: #rent heel hard weg#

Draco: #besluit Hermelien te gaan achtervolgen#

Hermelien: #staat abrupt stil zodat Draco tegen haar opknalt en omflikkert#

Draco: #vanaf de grond#HOI! IK BEN POTTER! IK RED DE WERELD! DAT IS WAT IK DOE! UHU!

Draco: #haalt plastic Balkenende brilletje uit zn zak en zet het op#

Hermelien: #begint vage dingen te mompelen# geest, ga weg, geest van Barry Snotter, ga weg.. #mompelt nog meer rare dingen#

Draco: Wat zeg je? Zallik je redden van een kwade geest? Wacht...Ik moet wel ff aan komen rennen... #rent naar hoekje# NEE PERKAMENTUS! IK MOOEET HERMELIEN REDDEN! HOU-ME-NIET-TEGEN!

Draco: #begint moeizaam aan te rennen, gadegeslagen door Hermelien die met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen toekijkt#

Hermelien: #blijft staan met sarcastische blik in haar ogen#

Perkamentus: #plopt tevoorschijn en probeert Draco tegen te houden#

Draco: # fluistert# donder op ouwe! niet serieus! dat staat interessant! Maar ik moet ff iemandredden dus niet moeilijk doen

Draco: #laat Perky weer trug ploppen#

Hermelien: #kijkt het nog steeds allemaal met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan#

Draco: #doet brilletje weer af en besluit weer een andere persoonlijkheid te zijn#

Draco: HOI! IK BEN RON WEMEL!

Hermelien: #rent naar Draco toe en omhelst hem# RON!

Draco: Hermie! Ik hou van je maar zal dit nooit toegeven wat ik feitelijk gezien net wel gedaan heb maar laten we dat voor het gemak maar ff vergeten!

Hermelien: Ik hou ook van jou!

Draco:...great...dat hoor je niet te zeggen! #wordt rood# GSIS! WEET JE DAN NIKS? #isvan binnen blij dattie weer boos mag worden#

Hermelien: #snikt bijna# Maar, wat moet ik dan zeggen?

Draco: WEEETIKVEEL! GA BUITENSPELEN, HER-MUH-LIEN!

Hermelien: #jankt nu hysterisch# Mon Cherie-hie-hie...

Draco:WIE IK? GAAN WE NU OOK NOG SCHELDEN! IN EEN ANDERE TAAL NOG WEL! ZWAK HOOR!

Herms: Na-ah #loopt bitchy weg#

Draco: JE BENT NIET TE GELOVEN, HER-MUH-LIEN!

Herms:#is al weg#

Draco...#staart#

Draco: #twitcht#

Draco: #besluit dat dit een mooi moment is voor een nieuwe persoonswisseling#

Draco: HEEY MODDERBLOEDJE! WACHT! IK BEN DE HEER VAN HET DUISTER! GEHOORZAAM ME!

Herms: #kijkt geinteresseerd toe#

Draco: IK ZAL DE WERELD OVERNEMEN! MWUHAHA

Draco: EN JIJ MOET DOOD!

Draco: IK GA JE KILLEN!

Herms: #kijkt nog steeds geinteresseerd#

Draco: #staart#

Draco: Ja! Juist ja! Hmm...Over een paar tellen ben je DOOD!

Harry: #komt uit de lucht flikkeren#

Draco: NEE DONDER OP JIJ

Draco: GIJ ZULT MIJ NIET LANGER DWARSBOMEN!

Herms: HARRY!

Draco: STERF!

Herms: RED MIJ!

Draco: KOP DICHT JIJ

Draco: ahum ahum... A-V-A-D-A

Draco: WEES BEREID OM TE STERVEN!

Draco: K-A-D-A-V-R-

Herms: #stapt opzij#

Draco: A!

Draco: DAMN! GEMIST! BLIJF DAN OOK STILSTAAN KRENG!

Harry: #Is gewoon nog bewusteloos#

Herms: B!

Draco: OH JAH! ALLEEN OMDAT JIJ HET ALFABET KENT HE!

Herms: C!

Draco: SPOT NIET MET DE HEER VAN HET DUISTER!

Herms: D!

Draco: #met wat door moet gaan voor een indrukwekkende stem# VOEL MIJN TOORN!

Herms: E!

Draco...

Draco #besluit maar weer eens te wisselen van persoonlijkheid#

Harry: #staat langzaam op en scheurt zijn cape af...# #staat trillend in een strak zwembroekje en met

witte armen en benen#

Herms: Oew, sexy...

Draco:#gilt# IK BEN KASPER HARRY! JE ZIET ER SEXY UIT ZO!

Draco: #neemt ontelbare fotoos#

Herms: F!

Draco: HEB JE TYD VOOR EEN INTERVIEW?

Draco...

Herms: G!

Harry: Errr... moet ik nu geerd zijn of zo?

Draco NEE! NEGEER DAT MENS!

Herms: H-H-HARRY!

Draco: IK BEN ER! HARRY IK BEN JE GROOTSTE FAN!

Draco: KOP DICHT! TISMIJN IDOOL!

Herms: I-I-IDIOOT!

Draco:...

Draco: Oh well...

Harry: IK BEN GEEN IDIOOT! IK BEN DE SLIMSTE VAN DE KLAS! ow... wacht es ff... dat was jiiiiiiiiij...

Herms: Als je het maar weet!

Draco: #gaapt en wisselt van persoonlijkheid#

Draco: NEE IK BEN HERMELIEN EN BEN DE SLIMSTE! IKKE! EN IK HEB BEVERTANDEN EN GEELECTROCUTEERD

HAAR!

Harry: G-tsss zwak

Draco: #zet pruik op#

Herms: WAAH! WIE IS DAT!

Harry: dat is een Beatrix pruik...

Draco: Oh? echt... Damn, verkeerde

Draco: #zet een andere pruik op uit zn uitgebreide collectie#

Draco: NU BEN IK HERMELIEN PAS ECHT! MWUHAHA

Herms: Dat is Hitler...

Draco: DAMN!

Herms: Of Elvis Presley... ze lijken ook zoveel op elkaar!

Draco: hmm...dan zal ik vast slagen met DEZE pruik!

Draco: #zet andere pruik op#

Harry: Jack Sparrow...

Draco: SAVVY, LUV?

Draco: #nieuwe pruik#

Harry: Will Smith

Draco: YOYOYO

Draco: #nieuwe pruik#

Herms: 50 cent pruik..

Herms: O sjit die heeft geen haar!

Draco... was 50 cent niet kaal?

Draco #zet hoe dan ook zn 50 cent pruik op#

Draco: YO, M#THAF#CKA!

#censuurpiepje#

Herms: Oh! Hemeltje!

Draco: WHAHA

Harry: HE! Dat ben ik! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHA! #Kijkt is spiegel#

Herms: J!

Draco #nieuwe pruik...begint het een leuk nieuw spelletje te vinden#

Draco: Z! WHAHAH KLAAR!

Draco: Toen wasset alfabet afgelopen he! Wat wou je nou dan he!

Draco: #wacht tot zijn nieuwe pruik geidentificeerd wordt#

Harry: er... Balkenende pruik

Herms: Jij kan het ook niet! Van de J naar de Z! WHAHA!

Herms: Hé, bak ellende!

Draco: Ja, goedendag.

Draco: Als ik nog eens wat mag zeggen over de normen en waarden van Nederland

Herms: Nee dat mag je niet!

Ginny: Laat hem met rust Herms hij mag het wel!

Draco: Dan lijkt het me zonneklaar, dat we hier een integratieprobleem hebben

Herms: Goh... #kijkt verveeld#

Ginny: Oke dat is volkomen saai

Harry: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKK BEN EEN KLEIN GEEL VISJE IN EEN ZE VAN BLAUHAUW!

Herms: K3! YAY!

Draco: Nou, om eerlijk te zijn, lijkt het me verstandig om wat meer culturele evenementen te organiseren

Herms: Mag ik u er dan op attenderen, geachte heer, dat het integratieprobleem allang opgelost is?

Ginny: Ohoho plies help me!

Draco: Dat lijkt me niet

Harry: aha... interessant

Draco: Intereseert u zich voor de cultuur?

Herms: #kijkt weer serieus# Er is sprake van een multiculturele samenleving.

Ginny: #Kijkt verbaasd#

Draco: Nou, nee, dat lijkt me niet

Ginny: Nou niet bepaald

Herms: Uitermate

Draco; Daar ben ik het geheel niet mee eens, juffruw Bevertand

Herms: Heeft u daar argumenten voor, meneer look-a-like-harry-potter?

Draco: De integratie laat nog te wensen over

Ginny: Ik ben het hier wel mee eens!

Draco: Zoudt U vriendelijk en netjes uw kop willen houden, rooie in die hoek? Dank u

Ginny: Zoudt U misschien Uw vader niet willen nadoen, meneer vaderskindje

Herms: Maar meneer, de oorzaak van deze integratieproblemen ligt toch bij u!

Draco: En waarop baseert U dat argument, juffrouw Kroeshaar

Harry: Scholdt iemand mij nu net uit?

Draco: Daar zal ik mij wel schuldig aan maken: LELIJKERD!

Ginny: Zoud U uw adem misschien willen opfrissen

Draco: Zoudt U Uw haar willen borstelen, juffrouw Rooie

Herms: Wij voeren een politiek intelligente discussie

Herms: En daar kunnen we geen brilhoofden of roodharigen bij gebruiken

Herms: STIL NOU! IK WIL DISCUSSIEREN MET MENEER BALKENENDE!

Draco: Praat nou! Ik wil niet discussieren met dat daar!

Harry: Zou ik eens iets mogen zegge?.

Draco: Nee, dat lijkt me niet doordacht en verstandig

Herms: Ahum, meneer, waar waren we gebleven?

Herms: Had u het tegen mij?

Draco: Dat had ik zeer zeker ja

Harry: I LIKE BIG BUTT'S AND I CANNOT LIE YA'LL BROTHERS CAN'T DENY

Draco #begint overladen te raken door zoveel intelligente woorde en wisselt weer eens van persoonlijkheid#

Herms: ASSHOLE!

Harry: Kontgat?

Draco: Oh! My! Gawd! You guys!

Draco: #zet blonde pruik op#

Ginny: Doe normaaaaaaaaaaaaal

Draco: Heey,babes, ik ben Paris Hilton

Draco: Alles goed hier?

Ginny: Haai schatjuh

Herms: #kijkt geschokt naar PH# Jouw PH-waarde is zóóóó laag

Ginny: Doe even serieus Paris, en kun je mij misschien uitleggen hoe zo ene laag IQ krijgt

Draco: Vind je me niet sexy?

Draco: Heey! Wilt iemand hier uitleggen wat een grasmaaier is dan?

Herms: Een grasmaaier is een apparaat waarmee je jouw blonde lokken ervan af kunt halen

Ginny: Gezellig!

Draco: OH! MY! GAWD! NIET MIJN HAAR!

Ginny: Draco dat moet je doen hoor!

Draco #rent in het rond met handen op haar, en botst daarbij geregeld tegen een muur#

Ginny: Staat je vast prachtig, zal je vader leuk vinden

Herms: Jah, en Nicole ook!

Draco: Ja! Nicole! Mijn zusje! Herkenning! Ik onthou!

Draco: OH! MY! GAWD! THAT'S HOT!

Ginny: #Nee papa, alsjeblieft niet papa, wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee#

Ginny: Zo gaat het toch bij jou thuis?

Draco: OM! MY! GAWD! HELEMAAL NIET! BITCH! #bitchslapt Ginny#

Draco: TAKE THAT!

Ginny: #Krijst en trekt aan Draco's haar, zodat er wat haren in het rond vliegen#

Draco: Vinden jullie me niet sexy? #paradeert heupwiegend in het rond en struikelt#

Ginny: Pak aan!

Draco: #krijst nog harder en dondert Ginny het raam uit#

Ginny: #Krabbelt weer binnen#

Herms: Draco... is het niet tijd voor een andere persoonlijkheid?

Draco: NEE K VIN HET KLEUK OM EEN BLOND SGATTIG MEISJE TE ZIJN! #bloost#

Ginny: #Gaat verder met Draco kaal maken#

Draco: OH! MY! GAWD! NIET HET HAAR! BITCH!

Ginny: #Gaat dansen op Hips Dont Lie#

Draco: # knalt Ginny tegen Herms op#

Ginny: O baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad

Draco: WAT BEN JIJ EEN ORDINAIRE TRIEN! #zwaait met haar haren in het rond#

Herms: AUW!

Draco: Srry herms

Ginny: #Gaat heupwiegend de kamer door en botst daarbij tegen Draco op, nog steeds vals zingend#

Draco: #verandert in Blaise#

Herms: Duwt Ginny tegen Draco op

Ginny: O baby wheeeeeeeeeeeen you taaaaaaaaaaaalk like that...

Draco: Heey babe# tegen Ginny#

Ginny: Iel Zabini rot op!

Draco: Jah! Je vind me wel leuk he!

Herms: #blert mee# You Make A woman go MAAAAAAD!

Ginny: Gatverdamme rot OP Zabini!

Draco: Oh Oh meisjes houden van me! En jongens ook... ahum

Draco: YEAH I MAKE A WOMAN GO MAAAD!

Ginny: #Gaat verder# You got me hypnotised

Draco: Egt waar? Oh sgatje!

Ginny: Niet tegen JOU Zabini!

Draco: Oh ontken het maar niet liefje!

Herms: #erg vals# Ow boy, I can see your body mooooving

Ginny: HERMS TOCH!

Herms: #blert erg vals#

Draco: #goudvissenkop# Wat zei je nou?

Ginny: My hips dooooooooooooooont lie!

Draco: Oh nooo they dunnot!

Herms: #nog valser dan vals# Oow I'm on toniiiiiiiiiight!

Draco: Oh nooo you are not!

Draco: Yeah baby!

Herms: Ehm, Ginny, zullen we hem slaan?

Draco: #grijpt Ginny vast#

Draco #zoent Ginny#

Herms: IEW!

Ginny: Laaaaaaaaaaaat me los

Herms: Gin!

Ginny: #Kotst Herms onder#

Herms: #slaat Draco, en niet zo zacht ook#

Draco: #begint te huilen. en niet zo zacht ook#

Herms: IEW, GIN! #slaat gin ook#

Ginny: I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama,si bonita, si mi casa, si su casa

Draco: OOEEEEW

Herms: Yeah, man... #veegt kots weg#

Draco: #persoonswisseling#

Draco: ICH BIN EIN DEUTSCHER!

Ginny: #zingend# Houdddddddddddd je koooooooooooop!

Ginny: Und ich haße Deutschers!

Draco:ICH BIN HANZ!

Herms: Help! REINCARNATIE VAN HITLER!

Draco: GUTENTAG!

Ginny: Ieeeeeeeeeeeew!

Ginny: Ich haße DU!

Draco: WIEHEIBT DU?

Ginny: Gehst du nicht an!

Herms: Hij kan niet eens duits...

Draco: Ich finde du lieb! #smiled kotsverwekkend naar Herms#

Herms: Iew...

Draco: DAS WEIß ICH!

Herms: IEL! #rent gillend weg#

Draco: ICH FINDE HERMIE LIEB!

Ginny: En hoe weet hij je naam Herms, dit is erg verdacht...

Draco: #rent hermie achterna# DEINE NAME KLINKT MICH DEUTSCH IN MEINE OOREN!

Herms: #staat abrupt stil# Hé, hoe weet hij mijn naam?

Herms: #rent snel weer door#

Ginny: IEW HERMS HEB JE HET BED MET HEM GEDEELD!

Draco: NEIN! MAAR WIR HOFFEN DAS DAS SCHNELL SALST GEBEUREN!

Ginny: IEL HIJ WIL HET BED MET JE DELEN!

Herms: AAHH!

Herms: NEE NATUURLIJK NIET! HOE KUN JE DAT NOU ZELFS MAAR DENKEN!

Draco: ...eem...WACHTST AUF MICH!

Ginny: WAAR IS HARRY ALS IK HEM NDOIG HEB!

Ginny: HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!

Herms:HARRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Draco: ICH SAL DEINE HARRY SEIN!

Herms: #staat stil# heus niet #heel droog#

Herms: #rent snel verder#

Draco: #rent weer achter dr aan#

Herms: AAH! #flikkert over haar eigen schoenen#

Draco: #persoonswisseling#

Ginny: #Pakt een bijl uit het vorige gesprek en rent Draco achterna#

Herms: Fiew, gelukkig #vanaf de grond#

Ginny: Daar en daar! #Mept hem op zijn kop#

Herms: #ontwijkt zwaaiende bijl#

Draco: Nee! kindertjes! Dat is gevaarljk! ik ben Madam Pleister, ik zal jullie helen!

Herms: Fiew...

Herms: Nu istie niet gevaarlijk!

Draco #zet weer een van zn befaamde pruiken op#

Ginny: Argh jij eng mens, je heb ooit mijn arm op mijn hoofd geheeld! Ga weg jij!

Draco: MAAR KIND TOCH!

Herms: Ja, dat was zo-h-h-h-o leuk! #hikt van het lachen#

Draco: Leg die bijl weg het is levensbedreigend!

Ginny: WAAROM WAS DAT TOEN NODIG HM? HAD MIJN HOOFD EEN ARM NODIG SOMS

Draco: HET WAS HET BESTE VOOR ONS ALLEMAAL

Ginny: JA voor iedereen behalve MIJ egoist!

Herms: #komt niet meer bij#

Draco: ZO KAN JE ARM JE LELIJKE GEZICHT BEDEKKEN!

Herms: Het was het be-he-he-ste!

Herms: #hikt nog steeds en slaat met armen op de grond# WHAHAHA

Ginny: Vuile... #Mept Draco op zijn kop, met een koekepan die ze snel ergens vandaan heeft gevist#

Draco: KIND! JE STIKT IN JE EIGEN LACH! IK ZAL DE HEIMLICH OP JE UITVOEREN! #perst Hermies ingewanden bijeen#

Herms: AUW!

Herms: WHAA! GIN! HELP ME!

Draco: Rustig! Straks zal alle pijn weg zijn!

Ginny: #doet alsof ze persoonswisseling heeft# Sorry Modderbloedje ik help je niet, ben Draco Malfidus DUH

Ginny: Laat maar Herms had gehoopt dat je erin trapte

Herms: WHAA! AUW!

Ginny: Ik kom je te hulp Herms

Herms: Fiew... #trekt ingewanden weer uit elkaar#

Draco: #wisselt weer eens#

Draco: #nieuwe pruik#

Draco: IK BEN GINNY WEMEL! HOI!

Ginny: #Geeft Draco een gigantische schop onder zijn kont#

Ginny: VUILE ROTZAK!

Herms: Ah! ik zie dubbel!

Ginny: Ga ik jou ook maar even nadoen, kijken of jij het leuk vind!

Draco: Heey! Donder op of maak kennis met mijn Vleddervleervloek!

Ginny: Haai ik ben Draco en ik ben een gigantische nicht!

Ginny: KUT niemand trapt erin... ben niet al te best in acteren

Herms: WIE IS GINNY NOU? O, wacht, die lelijke neus van Draco herken ik overal.

Draco: #struikelt over het woord Vleddervleervloek#

Herms: #veegt Draco weer op omdat hij gestruikeld was#

Draco; Vleddervleervloerk

Draco: Fladdervlaarvloerk

Ginny: JE BENT DRACO MALFIDUS NIET GINNY WEMEL, IK BEN GINNY, IK, IK, IK!

Herms: Ja, rustig Gin, ik geloof je

Draco Vlidderfolddervloek

Ginny: #Snikt hysterish#

Ginny: Maak maar kennis met MIJN vleddervleervloek

Herms: Hij kan niet eens het woord normaal uitspreken. Jij toch wel, ginny?

Ginny: Kazi!

Herms: Kazi?

Draco #probeert nog steeds wanhopig het woord Vleddervleervloek uit te spreken#

Ginny: Ja!

Draco; Vloddervlaarvloek

Draco: Vlindervleerboek

Ginny: Ja Kazi, mijn woord om De Vleddervleervlleoek te doen, SHIT nu zeg ik het ook al fout!

Draco: Vliegendevlaamsevogel

Ginny: #Kaaaaaaaaaaaazi!#

#Draco ligt te creperen op de grond, vol met een soort ketchup smurrie#

Draco: #nee dat doet Draco niet#

Draco": FooigevendeFiedeldiedelvork!

Herms: Dat klonk Japans

Ginny: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazi

Herms: FliedelendeFaagheidsFloek! Sjit, het lukt mij ook niet meer!

Ginny: VledderendeKlodderKoe!

Draco: Fannachtisetfijnfeezdt!

Draco: Vindjemijnflipperflopperflikkerig?

Ginny: uhm... MaFlodderKlokhuis!

Herms: FlidwieligeFolderaarsFotheid

Ginny: Damn it het lukt mij ook niet meer!

Draco: Vlindervrolijkefluit

Ginny: Oke mensen kappen, het is MIJN vloek ja!

Draco: IK HEBBEM! HSJSWA.L/ WONMS,NJWHWJ

Draco: IKKAN ET!

Herms: VlaaiendeVerorendeVork

Harry: was het niet iets met vleddervleer dinges?

Herms: JAH! DAT WAS HET!

Draco: HA!

Ginny: Harry, val Draco aan met de sectupemper vloek! Shit dat zeg ik ook niet goed he?

Harry: #zucht# SECUMSEMPRA!

Draco #persoonswisseling#

Draco: OOWH IK BEN PERKY!

Herms: Vlodd-vleddervloervleek

Ginny: HARRY JE HEB PERKAMENTUS VERMOORD

Draco: #wordt getroffen door Sectusempra van Harry#

Ginny: HOE KON JE !

Herms: NEE!

Draco: NEEE IK MOET HARRY TRAINEN IN HET VERSLAAN VAN VOLDY!

Herms: PERKY!

Draco: JE HEBT PERKAMENTUS VERMOOOOOOORD

Ginny: Flappedrollus!

Draco: WEE JE GEBEENTE!

Ginny: Neeeeeeeeeee je heb Flappedrollus vermoooooooooord!

Draco: Ikwas Dementus, de grootste tovenaar van de eeuw!

Ginny: Uhm dat zeg ik ook niet zo goed he

Ginny: Dementus wat heb je vanochtend gegeten?

Draco: ZUURTJES!

Herms: En gisteravond?

Draco; CHOCOKIKKERS!

Ginny: En ben jij al ontgroend?

Ginny: Oeps sorry, was even nieuwsgierig

Draco: NEEEEEE ALS JE DIE GEIT NIET MEE REKEND

Ginny: Arme... GEIT!

Draco: HIJ FLIRTTE MET ME!

Ginny: #Gaat weer zingen# Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Draco #vind doodgaan ff niet zo boeiend meer en wisselt maar weer eens#

Herms: waar is Harry gebleven?

Draco: IK BEN HARRY

Draco: WIE MOET IK REDDEN

Draco: #beseft zich ineens dat hij Harry al een keer geweest was#

Draco #zet pruik op#

Draco: OELALA! JE SUIS UNE BELLE FRANCAISE!

Ginny: Draco word weer jezelf ik HOUD VAN JE!

Ginny: IK HEB HET TOEGEGEVEN SHIT

Ginny: SHIT VERMOOOOOOOOOOORD ME

Draco: TU AIMES MOI?

Draco: OHALALA

Ginny: J'Adore Toi

Draco: Ohlala

Ginny: Je suis desole...

Herms: Je ne t'adore pas

Herms: Wie is Draco nou ook alweer?

Draco: Draco est passe! Je suis une belle Francaise!

Ginny: Tu n'est pas une belle francaise!

Herms: Non, tu est nur Draco!

Draco: JE SUIS UNE FUCKING BELLE FRAINCAISE ET SHUT UP NU!

Draco: OH LALALA

Ginny: Non je n'est pas shut up

Draco: Tu est horrible!

Draco: Tu est onhip!

Ginny: Je adore toi too!

Ginny: #Innocent face#

Draco: Je n'adore pas toi!

Draco: Tu est GEK!

Ginny: Tu est mort! Avada Kedavra!

Draco #beseft dat zijn Frans te wensen overlaat#

Draco: #knalt Ginny en dr zielige vloek voor dr kop en gooit dr voor eens en altijd het raam uit#

Draco: OKEEY! MOI IST ES ZAT!

Ginny: Ik ben niet onder de indruk

Draco: IK HEB GEEN ZIN MEER OM SCHIZOFREEN TE ZIJN ALS JULLIE NOG GEKKER ZIJN DAN IK!

Herms: #volgt het niet helemaal meer#

Ginny: Draco, je adore you, remember that

Draco: ECHT? #puppy eyes# OOH JE HOUDT VAN ME!

Herms: Ik hou ook van jullie! #snik#

Draco: #rent op Ginny af#

Herms: #voelt zich buitengesloten#

Draco: HOU JIJ JE KOP HERMS NIEMAND HOUDT VAN JOU

Draco #zoent ginny en kraamt cliche zinnetjes uit#

Herms: #voelt zich heel erg allenig en begint zachtjes te huilen#

Ginny: ROT OP

Ginny: O oke ik geef het toe...

Ginny: Ik houd van...

Ginny: JOU!

Draco: IK WIST ET!

Herms: Ik ook.

Draco: JIJ WEET BEHALVE HET ALFABET NIKS

Herms: HET ALFABET IS MIJN ALLES!

Herms: ZONDER ALFABET ZOUDEN ER GEEN BOEKEN ZIJN!

Draco: DUS DIT IS HET: IK GA VAN GINNY HOUDEN, GINNY GAAT VAN MOI HOUDEN, EN HERMIE HOUD DR KOP EN KIJKT TOE... EN DAN ZIJN WE KLAAR... SAVVY?

Ginny: Herms ik houd van je, maar dit kan zo niet langer, ik houd meer van Draco!

Herms: IK WIL OOK VAN IEMAND HOUDEN!

Draco #barst in huilen uit#

Herms: IK WIL DAT ER IEMAND VAN MIJ HOUD!

Herms: #voelt zich heel erg allenig#

Ginny: #Vliegt Herms om de hals#

Herms: # nu toch niet meer zo allenig#

Ginny: #Vliegt Draco weer om zijn nek en overlaad hem met zoentjes#

Draco: #zoent ginny#

Harry: #Blijkt midden in de grote oceaan te zitten op een miniscuul houten vlotje#

Happy End!


End file.
